Variable valve activation (VVA) mechanisms for internal combustion engines are well known. It is known to be desirable to lower the lift, or even to provide no lift at all, of one or more valves of a multiple-cylinder engine, especially intake valves, during periods of light engine load. Such deactivation can substantially improve fuel efficiency.
Various approaches have been disclosed for changing the lift of valves in a running engine. One known approach is to provide an intermediary cam follower arrangement which is rotatable about the engine camshaft and is capable of changing both the valve lift and timing, the cam shaft typically having both high-lift and low-lift lobes for each such valve. Such an arrangement can be complicated and costly to manufacture and difficult to install onto a camshaft during engine assembly.
Another known approach is to provide a deactivation mechanism in the hydraulic lash adjuster (HLA) upon which a cam follower rocker arm pivots. Such an arrangement is advantageous in that it can provide variable lift from a single cam lobe by making the HLA either competent or incompetent to transfer the motion of the cam eccentric to the valve stem. A shortcoming of providing deactivation at the HLA end of a rocker arm is that, because the cam lobe actuates the rocker near its longitudinal center point, the variation in lift produced at the valve-actuating end can be only about one-half of the extent of travel of the HLA deactivation mechanism.
Still another known approach is to provide a deactivation mechanism in the valve-actuating end of a rocker arm cam follower (opposite from the HLA pivot end) which locks and unlocks the valve actuator portion from the follower body. Unlike the HLA deactivation approach, this approach typically requires both high-lift and low-lift cam lobes to provide variable lift.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a simplified variable valve lift apparatus wherein manufacturing assembly is simplified and cost is reduced by incorporation of a pre-assembled lock-pin cartridge.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an increased range of motion between a high lift and a low lift position of an engine valve.